


Closed Off

by StarLover123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse has a lot of problems, CorpseKuno, Light Angst, M/M, We love him, but that's okay, can be read as platonic, i def wrote it to kinda be in the middle of wow really gay and just best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Corpse locked himself in the bathroom, kept the lights off. It seemed like the best way to shut himself out from the world and just bask in his thoughts and his feelings until he was okay.But Sykkuno has a key to his house. And Sykkuno seemed to understand just what he needed.And that’s how Sykkuno ended up sitting on the other side of the bathroom door.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 647





	Closed Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i guess i like these adorable human beings now. and so I had to write something for them as quickly as I could. 
> 
> I apologize for being dead. inspiration is hard to get. 
> 
> if you wanna see more of my writing without me having to post uh, you can find me as a Michael Mell on RoleChat. i have a long and wordy starter list and I promise I'm fun to rp with. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the fic.

Corpse always felt really, really bad for being so closed off. 

He wasn’t closed off all the time. Just, sometimes. Realistically, he knew he could talk to any of his friends. He knew it would be okay. But there were always moments he just kinda had to shut himself out. 

Like right now. 

He’d locked himself in the bathroom, kept the lights off. It seemed like the best way to shut himself out from the world and just bask in his thoughts and his feelings until he was okay. 

But Sykkuno has a key to his house. And Sykkuno seemed to understand just what he needed. 

And that’s how Sykkuno ended up sitting on the other side of the bathroom door.

Sykkuno was patient with Corpse. Upon entering his house, realizing that Corpse wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but his car was in the driveway, Sykkuno put the dots together pretty quickly. 

He hadn’t said much as he approached the bathroom door. Just a small. “Hi. “ as he sat down in front of the door. Corpse was grateful. Somehow the other man's presence was enough to just calm him. “How long have you been in there?” Corpse really didn’t know. But it wasn’t nearly long enough. Sykkuno knew that when he didn’t get an answer.

“ Okay. then take your time. I’ll be here. “ 

Sykkuno sat there with Corpse, in complete silence, for what felt like forever. At least for Sykkuno. He wasn’t a fan of silence, but with Corpse, he could get used to it. They sat like that, until Sykkuno felt a soft thud against the door, signaling that Corpse was now leaning up against it as well. Which meant he was at least willing to listen to Sykkuno. 

“Are you okay if I talk to you?” Sykkuno still asked. Because no matter what, no matter how well he knew Corpse, he could always be wrong. Instead of a proper answer, all Sykkuno got was a soft ‘Mhm…’ Which, Was better than nothing. 

So Sykkuno began to talk. At first about nothing in particular. How his day went. About the cute dog, he saw on the way here. Sykkuno learned that Corpse preferred nonsense rambling before getting into the serious talk. Which was fine by Sykkuno. He liked to ramble. 

Eventually, Sykkuno found a good spot to transition into a more serious, one-sided conversation. Keeping his words soft for the other male. 

“Hey, Corpse. Y’know what?” a ‘hmm?’ from Corpse “ Do you know why I like you so much?” Sykkuno could slightly hear Corpse move. “No… Why?” Sykkuno smiled. The first words he’d heard Corpse say all day. 

“Well, even before we met face to face. I knew I really liked you. Because you’re just so nice. You make so many people smile. You make me smile. And you like the same things i do. And make good music and- there's too many words to describe how much I like you!” Sykkuno got a bit louder as he spoke, as he tended to do when he got excited. But was quick to quiet himself down for Corpse’s sake. 

“ And then, when we met in person, and I saw your face… I saw your smile. Well, that’s what moved me from Liking you, to loving you. Because you’re the sweetest, kindest guy in the whole world. And the prettiest!” 

Sykkuno could hear Corpse give a chuckle. “No, that title belongs to you. “ Sykkuno felt the heat rise up to his cheeks, giving a huff and patting his face. “ Don’t try to turn this on me! I’m trying to make you feel better!” Corpse laughed. “ Okay, okay. Sorry. “ 

Sykkuno gave a giggle. “Corpse, you’re completely valid to want to be close off, and I just want you to know, I’ll be here for you whenever you need me. Okay?” Corpse took a deep breath on the other side of the door. “ Yeah. Okay. “ 

Sykkuno pulled himself off the floor. “ Good. now you take your time to compose yourself. I’m gonna go make some hot chocolate and then we can watch movies on the couch! Okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks, Sykkuno.” 

Sykunno Smiled. “ Of course, No Problem. “ 


End file.
